Seddie two wild authors, one wild story
by Dr. Weymin
Summary: Hey, its Dothepepperminttwist, and Dr.Weymin here, doin a joined story, alternating chapters.  i'm Freddie, she's Sam Know what will happen in this story? We sure as chizz don't! Its on my account, but we're both equal contirbutors of this awesome story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello there! Long time  
no see, right? Peppermint here, bringing you another story! But… this time its  
different. You see, my friend Dr. Weymin has decided to write a joined story  
with me (: This is something I haven't ever done before, so I'm really excited  
about it. I'll do Sam's POV for one chapter, then it will switch to Dr. Weymin  
for Freddie's POV in the next. Follow?**_

Disclaimer- I don't own  
this. If I did, it would be awesome, but because I don't I feel slightly less awesome.  
__

Here we were again, in Carly's apartment after school. This time it was different  
though, because Fredwad wasn't there. 

_"Where's the boy?" I asked Carly, like I cared.  
_

_"I don't know. Did you see him any at school?"  
_

_"No, but I skipped every class we have together." I said, grabbing a pack of  
pepperoni's from the fridge._

"I didn't see him at all! You don't think anything bad happened, do you?" Carly  
asked all perfect-like.  


_"Naw, his mom's probably taking him shopping for some anti-bacterial underwear or something."_

"I don't know, I'll text him."

"Whatever."

After about ten minutes of silence, Carly's phone beeped.  


_"Oh my god!" Carly screamed, and then ran to get Spencer, who was upstairs making a  
rubber duck statue out of rubber frogs.  
_

_"What?" I asked, not liking feeling so left out at all._

"Freddie's in the hospital! His mom just texted me from his phone!" Carly said, and ran  
out to Spencer's car to go see their friend. I was right behind her, running now.

20 minutes later, we sat in the emergency room waiting for any news on Freddie.  
His mom sat on the other side, dabbing her eyes and looking out the window.  


_"Do you know what happened to him?" Carly had tried to ask as soon as they arrived,  
but his mom just shot daggers and said "I knew you two were a bad influence!"  
_

_The doctor finally came out and gave us the news._

_**This is the starting  
chapter! Tell me how you liked it by clicking the beautiful little button at  
the bottom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Freddie's Point of View, written by Dr. Weymin)**

I laid there in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why oh why did I need to be a wimp, and come crying to the emergency room?

It had happened earlier today. Sam had stolen my lunch money straight from my pocket. I tried to get it back, and she ended up pushing me down the stairs. I tumbled by the stairs, and she laughed at me while I groaned on the floor. I stood up, walked it off, and took a turn a different hallway, with the excuse that I was going to a separate class. Immediately after I was out of Sam's sight, I lost my composure, and doubled over in pain. I ended up going to the emergency room.

And so I laid there, only just informed that I had three broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding. I didn't think Sam realized what she had done to me.

Good. Just the way I wanted it to be. Sam didn't need to hear a word about this. She already had a lot to worry about as it was. I knew that Sam had a tough life.

So I knew that I was going to cut her a break.

But apparently, Carly and Sam must have found out, because a second later, they were in the room.

"Freddie!" Carly gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

I wasn't able to do anything but look back at her.

Carly looked worried, but her state was nothing compared to Sam's.

Sam's face had realization dawning on it. Then a look of shock. Apparently , she had put two and two together. She saw me lying in the hospital bed, and I must have looked as painful as I felt, because a guilty expression passed on her face. She looked horrified. Then she turned and fled.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"I- I don't know…" was all I could say.

The doctors made them leave then, and I blacked out for the operation. When I woke up, I had stitches in my side, and I was not feeling well. I blinked, and slowly, my vision began to become more clear.

I was able to make out the face of Sam Puckett, looking down at me. And she looked so nervous.

"Hey Freddie," She said, "I… I did this to you, didn't I...?"

She had a pained expression on her face.

"Yes," I said. "Yes you did."

**Heyyyy, please press that radiant little review button =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! *don't shoot* Sam's POV as written by Dothepepperminttwist**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. I pwn. **

As soon as he told me, I ran. I couldn't help it. I mean, if I had stayed I would have had to say sorry, right? I don't think I could say that to Freddie.

What about when Carly finds out? Won't she hate me? Doesn't Freddie hate me? Spencer?

I though about that afternoon, I had pushed him down the stairs cause he was trying to get his lunch money back. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH ME?

I ran out into the street beside the hospital, and lost it in the alley. I sat there and thought about what I had done. I didn't care about Freddie pressing charges. He wouldn't do that, he's too annoyingly perfect.

But I could have killed him. I mean, what if next time I push too hard? I have to get away from everyone. I did what I knew I had to do. I ran straight to Carly's, picked the lock, and grabbed my stuff. I ran into the woods.

As far as I got, I couldn't tell. I got far enough and found a big tree I could climb to get away from whatever ick might be on the ground.

This is where I was going to be for a while.

**Very, very short, I know ): But I was sick all week, gimme a break (:**


	4. Chapter 4

I was worried when I heard the news. I couldn't just get Sam in trouble, now I had to go and make her feel bad. Sam was already under confident, and self cautious, and now I made her feel bad. The last thing that I wanted was for Sam to get in trouble, but now, she was who knows where?

I lay on my bed, wanting to heal as fast as I could, so I could go and find Sam, but right now, I was so helpless.

They had already stitched me up, and all that was left of my injuries were some scratches, bruises, and an upset stomach. True, if I did anything rough or rowdy anytime soon, it would open the stitches, and I would have to go back.

But the thing was, that I was still able to be active, get up, walk around, and get back to my life, or in this case, finding Sam. As long as I was careful, my internal stitches and broken bones wouldn't be a problem.

But the doctors wouldn't allow it. They wanted me to heal completely. They meant well, but it was really standing in my way of finding Sam.

So that night, I arranged my pillows to make it look like I was sleeping in my bed, and I snuck out of the hospital. On my way out, I found a coat rack. I couldn't go out in these hospital clothes, so I snagged something to wear on my way out. I ended up wearing my black pants, a black leather jacket with a high collar, so that I wasn't recognized by any of the hospital workers. I grabbed a black round-brimmed hat on my way out, and tilted it low on my head, so that it covered most of my face.

Then I went out walking, into the brisk night air, with my hands in my pockets. It didn't take long for me to figure out that Sam wasn't walking around anywhere around the surrounding area.

Then, as I was about to give up, I found something strange. Nothing much, just a single fat cake. It was on the road leading into the woods. I walked on the woods road for a while, before I found myself going off road, out of impulse. I walked around for a while, before I got the strange sensation that I was being watched.

I turned around, and looked up at Sam. I expected her to look angry at me, but instead, she looked frightened. Then I realized that she didn't recognize me. I looked like a complete stranger in this getup that I was wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a branch crunch, and turned around. I saw a tall figure in a black leather jacket, black pants, and a black hat. I lunged for the nearest stick, and held it high.

"I swear I will!" I shouted at the strange figure.

The man-or woman, I couldn't tell- coughed, and then said in a thick voice "I know! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Sure. Now, I want you to back up SLOWLY, and step out of my sight.

"I know what you did to your friend." The figure said, and I faltered.

"Wh- what?"

"You heard me. He's okay, and he knows you didn't mean to."

"Did I not mean to? What does the nub have to do with me anyway?"

"Do you feel bad about it?" The weird guy asked. I suddenly had a thought. What random guy would just be out walking in the woods, happen to find where I was, and just HAPPEN to know what happened to Freddie?

"Who are you?" I finally screamed, then threw the dark stick at the figure, and then prepared to fight.

"AH!" the stick hit him right in the stomach, as I had intended.

"START TALKING!"


End file.
